


The Dark Carpenter

by Beautyinflight



Series: Dark Carpenter series [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Miraculous, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyinflight/pseuds/Beautyinflight
Summary: Time to tell a tale of the bee miraculous holder, as she grows and falls and flails and faces one girl over and over again. The inescapable Marinette, her first crush, her life’s nemesis and friend.Sabrina, Luka, Marinette. Which one is to blame for creating Dark Carpenter? The bee that keeps getting stung.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Series: Dark Carpenter series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001913
Kudos: 10





	1. Dark Carpenter’s Victory.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m adding tags as I write to reduce spoilers as its a lonngg one I’ve got planned ;)  
> Find art, designs and little extras/ spoilers for this series on my tumblr @ beautyinflight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue.

Let’s begin their story at the end. Dark Carpenter’s victory over Lady Noire. Marinette and Adrien’s identities are known by all and many other secrets have been brought to light too. It was 10 years ago now that they’d been approached by Master fu, how far away that seems now. Forced to grow up fast, young heroes make for vengeful adults.

The biggest reveal of them all happened not so long ago. Marinette had gotten caught by Dark Carpenter before and her identity as Ladybug was released to the world. Most importantly that’s when her partner found out. Where was he now in Lady Noire’s hour of need? Probably playing the piano in his room to vent his frustrations from their latest argument. Even if he knew where she was she wouldn’t blame him for leaving her to Dark Carpenter after what she’d done. Marinette couldn’t help it! She had to try save Chloé too.

She’d stolen Plagg and the miraculous ring and run off to meet with Dark Carpenter alone. Wishfully hoping she’d be able to change her mind.

She thought she’d succeeded as the space between them got smaller and the air grew thick with electricity, as it so often did when they fought each other alone. Just as she felt the cold hand of her nemesis trace a delicate line across her jaw a gust of wind blew past and her eyes flew open. Her instincts screamed within her as she felt the sting on her neck, she didn’t regret ignoring every warning and instinct to get here, not even as Dark Carpenter’s venom paralysed her...

”Forgive me, my Lady.” Dark Carpenter leant her forehead against hers, her tears warm as they fell against Marinette cheek.

”Always.”

“Wait, Marinette, you can’t just-“ But it was too late. She had already succumbed to the Dark Venom. Now where Lady Noire stood moments ago was a red statue with a smile on her face. “How can you forgive me?” Dark Carpenter wept as she held the statue, begging for it to be worth it. Risking it all, even her love, and for what?

You may wonder since the ring is now useless with the kwami trapped indefinitely, what is her true goal? Well now that’s a long story...


	2. Making friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go back, 10 years earlier, the beginning of it all for a young Chloé.

From a young age Chloé would get exactly what she wanted. Being a politician’s daughter had it’s advantages. She had the best tutors and classes and toys, all to make up for the lack of a father. He was always busy, either at council meeting or running the hotel that was their home but when he had the time he’d treat her like a princess and play and smile, so she knew everything would turn out fine. As she got older he forgot how to play and didn’t have enough energy left for her anyway.

When she returned from ballet each night her mother was always picking a fight. Chloé would cry as the yelling would go on for hours, sometimes a vase was thrown or a plate shattered. Never aimed at each other but the sounds were still horrendous. Chloé would hold onto to her bear and hide under her oversized bed until it was all over.

”We fight because we love each other sweetie.”- was one of the worst thing her father could have said to comfort her.

At least when her mother was still around, for Paris fashion week or to meet with Gabriel Agreste, Chloé would get to hang out with his son Adrien. They’d hold long meetings that dragged on for hours and Nathalie was often tasked with looking after the little ones. They were mischievous, at least Chloé was, she would drag him around and they’d break all the rules together. He was her only friend for a while, but he didn’t go to school so she only got to see him on meeting days and at photoshoots.

Her mother only began to take the trips after meeting Gabriel and it always seemed to coincide with her parents worst fights. Before Emilie got sick there were rumours they were having an affair. Which of course they weren’t. But a secret society is somewhat harder to explain.

At school Chloé found it hard to make friends. It had been a choice between quitting ballet or joining a public school. Chloé’s mom said she needed to save money for her travels and Chloé loved dancing too much to give it up, and thats how she ended up here. 

“You’re just jealous,” She would echo her mother’s words not realising they weren’t meant to be shared. “But that’s ok we can still be.. friends.” But they’d already left, quite rightfully upset about Chloé’s harsh accusation.

She hadn’t gone out her way to be in Magazines. Her and Adrien were just adorable. They were from opposing fashion brands and so they were kind of like rivals but looked like siblings. The articles and pictures were always popular. Her classmates especially enjoyed them. They were great for drawing on. Moustaches, evil eyes, butts and spots and uglification.  
L’ecole premaire wasn’t much fun for Chloé. She’d started age 8, a difficult age to barge into a new environment let alone a girl like Chloé who wasn’t used to being around children her own age. She complained about it all to Adrien since he was homeschooled too he understood her despair and confusion of the behaviour of her classmates.  
The photoshoots were one of the things that came up in her parents’ fights so Chloé stopped going but it didn’t help, it just meant seeing Adrien less.

A year of torment and in the next it was all forgotten as she slowly became invisible. It was becoming the loneliness year of her life. Thats around the time her father decided to run as Mayor. Things only got worse from there. The campaign went over her head as Chloé was too young and preoccupied to know what was going on. But as it got closer to his election people started treating her differently. Her father asked her to accompany him to press events and she began being known as ‘the mayor’s daughter’. It started small. Fake kindness, forced apologies. She got away with more than the other kids in her class. The bullying had stopped but she soon discovered this was much worse.

It was nearing the end of the year and she was the last out of class and as she went to get her coat she heard her _friends_ from her class talking, she decided she would play a prank. She hid and snuck up ready to scare them but thats when she realised what they were saying.

”I know! Chloé is _so_ annoying. I wish we didn’t have to pretend to be nice to her all the time.”

”Yeah and she’s such a creep too. I heard from Juliette who heard it from dominique that she tries to look up people’s skirts during tag.”

”No way is she a lesbian?”

“What’s a lebsthian?”

They all leaned in to whisper in a huddle and then came out of it with a collective “Eeeewwwwwww!” Chloé didn’t know what it meant but she felt disgusted they would even suggest it. It wasn’t true! No one even let her play tag with them! She ran out from her hiding place to defend herself and the girls screamed.

”I’M NOT A LESBIAN!”

As the teacher came out to see what was going on the girl who knew ‘the meaning of lesbian’ came over to confront Chloé. “Oh yeah! Prove it. Which boy do you like.”

”I like all of them!”

”No! _Like_ -like stupid.”

Chloé blurted out the first name that came to mind. “Adrien Agreste. He’s a famous model.”

”Liar! You don’t even know him!”

”I do, too!”

That night she searched the hotel for a magazine with her and Adrien on the cover, for the first time hoping to remind everyone in her class of their photoshoots together. As she sieved through the ones kept in the staff break room she finally found one. She sunk down with a pink marker frantically drawing hearts all over it with tears in her eyes. A butler who worked for her father found her and approached her cautiously. He’d found her bear along with all the magazines from reception left sprawled out across the lobby. 

”A bad day at school miss Chloé? Perhaps you’d like-”

”What’s a lesbian?”

”Oh, um.. that’s a question better suited for your mother to answer, Mademoiselle.”

She nodded, snatching the bear from him she ran off to find her mother.

It was against the rules to interrupt her mum while she was working but Chloé didn’t understand rules weren’t _supposed_ to be broken. As expected her mother snapped and barked at her to leave when Chloé stayed and stubbornly asked her question anyway she sighed and dragged her into the room and closed the door behind her.   
“Chloé. You are not a lesbian. A lesbian is someone who can’t get married and can’t have kids because they want to kiss other girls instead of men.” Chloé hung to her mother’s every word. “You need to make them stop saying these things. We’re above them. I can’t have people saying things like that about _my_ daughter.” Chloé gulped.

”But how do I-?”

”Pick the prettiest boy. Just say you love them, you don’t actually have to. It’ll make them admire you. Just don’t go around kissing girls and you should be fine. Small people like them always get caught in their lies.”

In the morning, her mom left for London, it was bad timing since Chloé didn’t know it was already planned she jumped to conclusions.  
The first day back to school, she hadn’t seen her mum all summer. Not even for her birthday. She’d just turned 10, always the youngest in her class. She sat sulkily at her school desk thinking of ways to make her mum proud, maybe if she did better her mom would come back. Thats when Sabrina approached her at school for the first time.

”I’m in love with Adrien, the famous model. See I know him! He’s going to be my husband when we’re older.” Chloé thrust the Magazine in her face.

“That’s so cute! You guys are soulmates! Wait you’re not even holding hands, doesn’t he love you too?” She’d seen Sabrina before since their fathers knew each other. They’d met at one of their meetings about a year ago. But just as Sabrina had introduced herself Chloé’s mother waltzed through. Sabrina’d dad had a ‘working class job’ and that made them lesser people. Her mother said it was best not to mingle with the lower classes. So Chloé stubbornly refused to talk with Sabrina the whole time. Sabrina had long red hair and an annoying high voice that she could use to fill any gap in conversation. Sabrina was the only one to actually _want_ to talk her in the whole school.

”Of course he loves me. He just doesn’t know it yet!”

”Awh what a romantic love story! Is this seat taken?”

”Yes, by me. You can sit where you like but I’m not moving.”

”I meant the seat next to you?”

”No, its not taken.” She didn’t understand manners. The gentle butler would try to teach her but her mother disapproved, explaining being polite is just the same as grovelling, only the lesser people do it.

Chloé had learnt not to trust her classmates. But she made an exception with Sabrina over the next few weeks. As long as she didn’t make people think they were equals it was ok. As they spent time together she realised maybe, just maybe they could be friends. They would hang out at Chloé’s hotel and at school they were inseparable. Sabrina had other friends but not for long. They didn’t want to hang out if Chloé was there too.

They’d get in trouble together and Chloé would take the blame to shield Sabrina from the consequences. Dressing up, playing games, talking about their favourite celebrities. By the end of the year they were as close as best friends could be. And sometimes when they were alone they would pretend they were older and practise kissing, for their future husbands of course. It was something best friends could do but it was a secret just incase.

Her mum had come back for Paris fashion week in the spring. She berated Chloé in-front of Sabrina like she was a stray Chloé had collected off the street.

“She is not your equal. If you’re going to dirty yourself by being her friend at least make her useful!” After that Sabrina made sure to do everything Chloé asked of her. They played the roles her mother set for them, even at school or when only the butler was around joining in their games. It became Sabrina’s way to show Chloé she loved her, helping her please her mother. She didn’t have one of her own which added to her devotion to the role. And though she couldn’t show it Chloé was very grateful.

Chloé often wished she could be small too. If she were allowed to join in the things her mother said only small people did she’d be much happier. It always looked a lot more fun and she wasn’t particularly ambitious to be big anyway. She only did it to make her mother happy so why couldn’t she be proud of Chloé. Maybe if they were small too then they might’ve been as cool as her best friend, Sabrina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not share the homophobic views expressed in this chapter. 
> 
> If you’ve experienced anything written here. I am so sorry, You are valid. Who you love is beautiful. x
> 
> It’s difficult writing this so sorry if the writing isn’t the best for chapters like these. The plot gets worse before it gets better but it does get better, I promise.


End file.
